Shot in the dark
by KaraWalker
Summary: Good old Kell/bell goodness, Kelly and Annabelle are in love with each other but don't know the other feels the same way, set in the first movie with a bit of a meddling Polly aswell ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Sleepless nights

Disclaimer: I do not own St. Trinian's or anything associated with it

A/N: Hey guys, just wanted to tell everyone that I thought I would have a bash at writing a St. Trinian's fanfic as I have been reading it non-stop, I thought I would give something back review if you like, it's totally up to you but I would like to know if I should continue, thanks a lot guys xxx

Chapter 1 – Sleepless nights

Just another night to everyone at St. Trinian's except Kelly Jones, she lay awake in the early hours of the morning; only one thing or should I say person on her mind, making her restless

Kelly POV

This is just getting ridiculous, how am I supposed to sleep at night when she's always on my mind. I can't exactly blame her, she is after all the most perfect person I have ever met, her beautiful face, those soft, soft lips. Stop it Kelly, you're not making it an easier to get to sleep here. Even if I was asleep, I would just be dreaming about her instead. It's 3am and you've been tossing and turning all night long, that's it, I'm just going to have to see her.

Kelly quickly got up out of her bed in her own room, as she was head girl she had that special privilege. She quickly slipped on an oversized jumper as it was a little chilly and silently crept bare-footed to the dorms. Once Kelly had reached her destination, she was quiet as to not wake the others and leant against one of the posts in the dorm room, just across from her tormentor, Annabelle Fritton. Kelly crept a little closer until she was kneeling practically next to Annabelle's bed. Kelly whispered as quietly as she could into the sleeping girl's ear, "hey Belle just needed to come and see you I couldn't sleep just like every night for the last week, I know I really should be saying this to your face when your awake but it's just easier like this. I think I'm falling in love with you Belle". Kelly looked down from the younger girl's face for a moment to smile to herself for a moment, she'd never said that out loud before and to be honest didn't even know she was feeling that until she just said it. How had this young Fritton girl broken down her barriers? No-one else had ever had this effect on Kelly Jones. Kelly realised that she needed to get back to her room to think this over in case she was deep in thought and someone caught her, plus her knees were almost completely numb. Kelly softly stroked Belle's hair, light enough so she wouldn't wake her and slowly got to her feet and made her way back to her room. Unknown to the head girl, Polly had watched the whole exchange from her bed, a smirk playing on her lips; her suspicions had just been confirmed and she was happy that her friend had finally found someone, all she had to do now was get them together or at least give them a nudge. Oh and talk to Kelly in the morning about it, yep; the head geek was definitely going to have fun with this.

Once Kelly was safe in her room once again, she crawled under her covers and stared up at the ceiling.

What I am going to do about this, I can't exactly keep going like this otherwise I will never sleep again in my life and the others will notice and start the ask questions, that wouldn't lead to anything good. But at the same time I can't tell her, what if she doesn't feel the same way? What if I scare her off and lose any chance with her?

Kelly had too many questions, they were in fact wearing her out and before she knew it she was falling asleep to thoughts of her Belle. Head Girl of St. Trinian's Kelly Jones had been love-sick since Annabelle had become a St. Trinian, of course she liked her before then a lot but all bets were off when Annabelle had become one of them and decided to stay, with such enthusiasm. Kelly had been interested in the younger Miss Fritton since the day they met, on the stairs when Annabelle had spoken back to Kelly with such fire, no-one here would dare do that to Kelly and that was what initiated the interest. Then Kelly began to fall deeper and deeper until the current point in time when she had realised she was in love with the younger girl. Unknown to both Kelly and Polly, Annabelle was also in love with Kelly and guess who she was dreaming about earlier.

A/N: Thanks for reading guys, reviews would be much loved but I'm sure you've heard that before


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – What do you know?

Disclaimer: I do not own St. Trinian's or anything associated with it

A/N: Hi guys, sorry it's been a while since I updated but college has finished now so I can be totally dedicated thank you to everyone who reviewed and thank you to everyone who has been reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter

Chapter 2 – What do you know?

It was 7:00am the next morning and most of the girls were still asleep, but Polly was wide awake thinking about what she was going to say to Kelly. She knew that she wanted Kel to be happy and Annabelle clearly was the cause of her current happiness so her plan was to get them together, obviously, but how to do it? Polly pondered for the next hour until she realised it was 8:00am which is normally when Kelly gets up to do her rounds and she was determined to have that talk with her. Polly slowly and quietly got out of bed as some of the girls were still asleep and headed straight to Kelly's room. Polly knocked on the door, it opened almost straight away with Kelly fully 'head girled up' with her typical blouse and pencil skirt with full make-up.

"Hi Pol, what's up?" Kelly seemed a bit chipper this morning, maybe it was from her revelation the previous night. "I just wanted to talk to you about something, can I come in?" Polly was slightly hesitant as she was unsure if Kelly would talk to her. "Um yeah, sure, come on in" Kelly also seemed hesitant, maybe because it was a strange time to have a deep conversation and she was wondering what was so serious. Polly walked in and perched herself on the head girl's bed, however Kelly remained standing as if on edge. "Ok Kel, c'mon spill it" Polly managed to ease the tension in the air slightly by her laid-back question. Kelly however looked incredibly puzzled. "What are you talking about Pol?" Polly looked at Kelly with a knowing look and a slight smirk. "Next time you openly confess your feelings to someone, maybe you should check if everyone is asleep first" Polly winked at Kelly in a got ya kind of way. Kelly looked shocked to say the least; she hadn't given any thought to the fact that someone may have overheard her. "Oh my God, you heard all that!" Kelly looked panicked but Polly remained composed if not slightly smug. "Yep, heard every word and so before I jump to any conclusions, why don't you just tell me out right" Polly seemed a bit more serious at this point as she crossed her legs on the bed. Kelly began to pace in a panicked state, "Well you heard most of it and no judgement; I just can't stop thinking about her, I've never felt this way about anyone" Kelly stopped pacing and looked up at Polly who had a huge smile plastered on her face. "Wow Kel, you do realise that you just opened up to me without any kind of fight!" Kelly stood stiff, she hadn't thought about this, Belle really had changed her; the so well-known Kelly Jones head-girl persona had just disappeared, how had she not noticed? She knew that Belle had broken down her walls but she hadn't realised that those walls were now completely gone, she needed them to run this school. "Oh crap, do you think anyone has noticed? Am I still running the school well?" Kelly began to pace again as if her nerves had just started working overtime. "Relax Kel, I don't think anyone has noticed and you're doing a great job running the school, just like you always have" Polly was right, she was still head-girl and she did a smashing job. "Your right, I'm just a little shocked; I didn't think that anyone had heard me and I didn't know that Belle had changed me to a quivering mess whenever I thought about her" Kelly looked down to the floor while Polly just grinned. "You know Kel, there is something that you can about this don't you" as she gestured to Kelly and the current state she was in. Kelly thought for a moment, "I know I have to do something Pol, I can't get to sleep at night as it is and the constant need to be around her is becoming hard to resist; but I can't exactly act out on my feelings either, believe me I've given it enough thought, If only I knew how she felt about me" Kelly gave a loud sigh which Polly could completely understand, If only she knew what Annabelle felt. Suddenly Polly had the idea to make finding out Annabelle's feelings her mission, that way she could get them together or at least encourage Annabelle to consider it. Polly quickly stood up and made her way towards the door. "Wait a sec Pol; you're not going to do anything are you?" Polly simply smirked, "I wouldn't dream of it" she said with a smile as she brushed past Kelly and walked out the door, Kelly knowing all too well that that was exactly what the geek was going to do.

A/N: Thanks again for reading guys, I'll update in the next couple of days; chao for now


End file.
